


You are an empty promise

by wannabe_free



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_free/pseuds/wannabe_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wonders what the fuck is he doing here.</p><p>“Stupid Harry,” _he curses under his breath_ and his eyes roam through the crowded room in search of his friend.</p><p>The problem here is that he doesn’t have a car. He’s been dragged to this party almost forcefully, and now he’s stuck there because Harry _ his so called best friend and flat mate_ is off somewhere to fuck Louis Tomlinson and there’s nothing Zayn can do besides cursing Harry and wallow in self-pity, (Zayn knows a thing or two about that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are an empty promise

Zayn wonders what the fuck is he doing here.

 

“Stupid Harry,” _he curses under his breath_ and his eyes roam through the crowded room in search of his friend.

  
  


The problem here is that he doesn’t have a car. He’s been dragged to this party almost forcefully, and now he’s stuck there because Harry _ his so called best friend and flat mate_ is off somewhere to fuck Louis Tomlinson and there’s nothing Zayn can do besides cursing Harry and wallow in self-pity, (Zayn knows a thing or two about that).

 

This is not his scene. Not anymore. His scene is at home, laying on the couch tucked under his woolen banquet, and watching whatever rerun they are broadcasting on FOX that night.

 

However and according to Harry, it’s not cool to show to a party alone, and “please, please, please, I just need to fuck him so bad,” and then, “you could also try to get laid, man, your virginity is gonna grow back, really.”

 

And Zayn has to bite down a “that isn’t even possible,” when he figures that maybe Harry has a point, and he should find himself someone to shag.

 

Zayn has always been told that he looks like the kind of guy who gives you trouble.

 

Except he is not.  Not really.

 

He’s not a heartbreaker, no. He just has an attractive face, or that’s what people tell him, anyway. He just let’s people assume that he is, because being a heartbreaker sounds more interesting that what he really is.

 

However, the truth is, Zayn hasn’t been with anyone like that since he broke up with his first and only girlfriend, Perrie.

 

It was something mutual; Zayn was too busy going to university and Perrie off to London to try to be a pop star.

 

It was mutual but it hurt like a bitch.  His whole life had revolved around Perrie so, when she was gone, he couldn’t even remember how to be Zayn without her. Probably that’s why he has been pretty much holed up in his and Harry’s flat since the breakup, (he’s too busy having an existential crisis, thank you very much.)

 

Niall is the only person, apart from Harry, who Zayn knows at the party.

 

He’s good friends with Harry, (he’s also happens to be the host of this party). So when Harry disappears with Louis in the direction of the bedrooms, he shouts over his shoulder, “Find Niall!” and that helps the curly haired to be at ease about abandoning his best friend like that.

 

Stubborn Zayn, waits for more than an hour on his own  before he decides that no, Harry is not coming back anytime soon, and it’s only then that he decides to go look for Niall.

Pushing his way through the sweaty crowd, Zayn tries to spot Niall’s distinctive blond locks.

 

Niall looks a lot like Perrie in a lot of ways. He even acts a bit like her.

 

He’s a bit like Harry, too; innocent but cheeky at the same time. And it’s funny because you wouldn’t expect Niall to be a boy who can give you trouble (what with the virginal face and sweet smile). However, Niall and virginal in the same sentence seems like some kind of  joke.

 

Niall is   the kind of boy a mother doesn’t want for her child and he certainly has a fame around the campus for being a slag.  Yet, even if the blond is terrible romantically-wise he’s still very likeable; he is bubbly and quirky and absolutely crazy and people don’t really care if he’s a manwhore. He just likes having his fun.

 

Like now, when Zayn finally finds him in the kitchen talking with two girls, and he seems to be flirting with the two of them at the same time and he’s probably thinking about taking them upstairs soon ( none of them seem to be complaining about this.)

 

Another good thing about Niall is that he always shares, so that’s why as soon as he spots Zayn he gives a toothy grin and drapes a lazy arm around him.

 

“Zayn, mah man! Long time no see! Have you been in hibernation or something?”

 

Zayn shifts to try to adjust Niall’s heavy drunken weight on his shoulders, cracking a laugh and joining the girls who seem to be delighted and drunk and definitely hot.

 

To be fair Niall and Zayn haven’t spoken since the breakup.

 

 They weren’t friends but they used to see each other a lot back when he was with Perrie.

 

The thing about Perrie is that she loved a good party as much as she loved her tea and back then Zayn used to follow her from party to party very willingly. (Truth is, back then he would have followed her anywhere. )

 

Niall seems glad to see him and probably Harry has told him more than he ought, because the blond is determined to hook Zayn up with one of the girls. (The blond, is always blonds.)

 

And Zayn  almost feels touched that Niall would make such a sacrifice but at the same time he’s not so sure if he is ready to go upstairs with her, and Niall must notice how tense he is because he tugs him and brings him out of earshot, giggling into his ear when he spills vodka all over his t-shirt.

 

“Hey man, Perrie is somewhere in London sucking off a drummer.  Common you got this.”

 

And Zayn knows that he means wel,l but right now he could punch him in the face.

 

“I don’t know, man. I think I’m just gonna go find Harry and go home.”

 

“But Harry is with Louis, you know he’s been after him for ages. Look at your face, Zayn. A boy like you shouldn’t be pinning after anyone, common, don’t make them wait.”

 

They go back to the girls who seem to be growing impatient, and Niall seems excited about this, “This is Shannon, and blond one is Anne.” But no one seems to have time for niceties because soon, the brunette _Shannon_ leans over Niall, her lips teasing his earlobe before she purrs.

 

“Why don’t we take the party upstairs?”

 

 Niall looks at Zayn whose hands are by now sweaty.

 

“Alright, mate?” Niall asks, and Zayn find his eyes wandering over Anne’s cleavage,  (it’s always blondes) and he runs his tongue over his lips unconsciously before he nods absentmindly.

 

They make their way upstairs, and Zayn’s arm is surrounding  Anne’s tiny waist trying to prevent her from falling over and breaking her skull, (she’s swaying that bad) and she is pushing one of her breats against Zayn’s side and the angle offers the boy a really good sight of her chest. _He can’t wait to put his lips where his eyes are_.

 

“Fuck,” Niall mutters. He has one hand  boldly placed over Shannon’s arse as his eyes roam around the corridor. “All the rooms are busy except mine. Looks like we’re gonna have to share.”

 

The fact that no one looks bothered by this makes Zayn even more uneasy. If he was Harry he would be leading the group into Niall’s room, but he’s not into this kinky stuff, and just the thought of Niall being in the same room as he fucks the blonde girl into the mattress makes his stomach clench with nerves. Niall however, looks unfazed.

 

“Common, it’s no biggie,” He says with a smile, “I share a room, there are twin beds, it doesn’t have to be awkward, we’ll just mind our own business.”

 

And just like that he grabs Shannon’s waist and walks inside the room, leaving the door open as an invitation.

 

Zayn tenses and looks towards the stairs, wondering if he should just call a taxi and go home, but when Anne starts palming him through his jeans he knows that’s not an option. It’s been a long time, and she’s blond and he needs a fucking release.

 

When they finally enter the room it’s already steamy in there. It’s dark, but as soon as Zayn eyes adjust to it he can see just fine. As much as he tries his eyes to stop wandering, he still notices that Shannon’s dress is already gone and Niall is on top of her, shirtless and grinding onto the mattress as he attacks her neck.

 

Zayn feels a small shiver run down his spine and he forces himself to take his eyes away and mind his own business.

 

It shouldn’t turn him on, but it does.  Niall is a moaner and Shannon seems to know what she is doing because Niall is a panting mess.

 

Zayn can’t help but steal glances at them every now and then and at some point he sees Shannon going down on Niall and his own dick throbs inside his boxers.

 

He has to buck  his hips upwards desperate for some friction. Then, he buries his face on Anne’s breasts, only resurfacing to steal a glance at Niall and Shannon when he hears her moaning loudly and he’s met with the sight of Niall’s pale ass, and his skinny hips slamming against Shannon’s, digging himself further inside the girl.

 

Zayn doesn’t realize that he’s been staring until Anne nibbles on his jaw forcefully trying to catch his attention. Slightly embarrassed, he obliges and takes his top off in a swift movement rushing to help her to get rid of his jeans.

 

 

When Harry invites him to a party two weeks later, he’s surprised to know that Zayn has already been invited by Niall.

 

“Really? Again?”  Asks Harry, skeptic.

 

Zayn looks at him. It’s truth that he’s been out with Niall a few times for the last couple of weeks. The blond is just being a good friend and trying to keep Zayn’s mind off Perrie.

 

“Yeah, he called, and I didn’t have any plans.” Zayn says with nonchalance.

 

“Oookay.” Harry says, and there’s mockery in his eyes, “I don’t know what’s going out but,” Zayn opens his mouth to protest but Harry ignores him and adds, “but I’m really happy that you are putting your life back on track.”

 

 Zayn doesn’t have the heart to refute him, so he just smiles.

 

 

They are at a new party, Niall, him, and Josh,( a friend of Niall’s).  Zayn is feeling a bit left out and he isn’t really sure that he likes Josh. He’s just trying too hard to be funny, and he’s too loud, and Zayn just likes it better when it’s just Niall and him hunting for girls.

 

After the day they fucked those two girls in Niall’s room they had become really close, because you can’t really participate in some sort of orgy  with someone and expect nothing to come out of it.

 

It’s just easy between them, they don’t have to try too hard, (unlike Josh). They can be drunk at a party trying to pull some girls, or fucking said girls in Zayn’s car without it being awkward or just having coffee after classes. Zayn is at ease when he’s around Niall in a way he hasn’t been with anyone since Perrie.

 

The problem here is, all that Zayn has to do with his life is wait for Niall to call him, whereas the blond always has someone to hang out with, and Zayn absolutely dislikes the knot that forms in his guts whenever he calls Niall and he’s busy with somebody else.

 

So this time  when Niall tells him that he already had plans with Josh, Zayn makes a bold move and asks him if he can join, and Niall; nice, friendly, carefree mofo  Niall tells him that, “ of course, come Zayn, the more the merrier.” What Zayn doesn’t quite expect is to find Niall and Josh making out after he uses the restroom.

 

He stops on his tracks, his body stiffen as he observes the two boys exchanging saliva, and surprisingly the dread that spreads in his stomach has little to do with disgust (because ew, two man kissing.)

 

 No, it definitely isn’t that. He doesn’t know what it is but he doesn’t want to stick around to find out. Instead, he gets his phone out and types, “Hey man, found  someone, taking her home,” and then he calls a taxi and goes home on his own.

 

He avoids Niall’s calls for the rest of the week and he resumes his hermit like life.

 

From Niall

To Zayn

 

“Hey mate, we are good, right? There’s a party today at my place! Missing your ugly mug! :)”

 

Zayn’s eyes stay transfixed on the smiley for a good while (more time that he’s proud to admit).

 

He is not even sure why is he avoiding Niall. It is because the new knowledge that the blond is gay or at least bisexual? He has other gay friends and that’s never been a problem.

 

Maybe he’s just being weird because it was Josh Niall kissed. (Zayn doesn’t like Josh), however, how’s that fair? Niall is free to kiss whoever he wants, and Zayn has no reason to feel this… disappointed? Betrayed?

 

The only thing that Zayn knows for sure is that Niall is good to him. For him. He’s been there helping Zayn to get over Perrie and it might have been just a week but Zayn already misses him. 

He's not poud to admit he spend the afternoon  staring at the screen of his phone, contemplating what to do next.

 

When Zayn arrives to Niall’s house the party is already at full swing and Niall is drunk and talking to a group of girls.

“Ladies, meet my man Zayn. He’s a sound guy,” He says solemnly cupping Zayn’s sharp jaw and adding, “and very fit too, right?”

 

The girls giggle and Zayn doesn’t really hear what they say because he’s too busy skimming through her faces, looking for someone who catches his interest until he feels Niall’s hand low on his hip.

 

“Which one do you prefer?”  Niall mutters.

 

Zayn shrugs nonchalantly. To be honest he’s not really interested tonight. It’s been a week since he last saw Niall;  he’d just  rather talk with him.

 

Niall, though, he has other plans…

 

“Before you came I was negotiating with these two nice ladies.”

 

Niall slings his arms over two of the girls that are gathering around them and brings them closer to his body, then he urges, “Come on! Just do it!”

 

The girls stare at each other and nibble at their bottom lip; their eyes flickering to Niall, who gazes at them with dark eyes.

 

They take an hesitant step forward, giggling shyly before  finally crashing their lips together and Niall put his hands on the back of their heads to make sure the kiss lasts. Zayn doesn’t even look at the girls. He’s too busy gawking at Niall; the way he wets his lips, the drop of sweat gathering at his eyebrow, how dark his eyes are…. Almost feral.

 

He’s so entranced that he doesn’t notice when the girls break their kiss and look at Niall for approval.

 

In fact he only notices when one of them says, “Now it’s your turn.”

 

Zayn almost hurts his neck, he turns it so fast, and his eyes fall on Niall whose vblue eyes are on the girl who has just talked, looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

 

“Who.  Zayn and I?” Niall asks.

 

She smirks, and readjustes her top just in time to preven a nip slip. Then replies, “Yeah, it’s only fair.” 

 

Niall holds her gaze for a couple of seconds before he turns to face Zayn who is already looking at him. Niall shrugs good-naturedly, and chirps in, “Fair is fair, right mate?”

 

Zayn wants to fight it, but for different reasons that he ought. It isn’t because he’s disgusted to kiss Niall, no, it’s because he’s afraid he might like it, he’s afraid if he tries it, he’ll be hooked.

 

However, when Niall’s fingers encircle around his wrist and tug he doesn’t offer much resistance; this might not happen again so he might as well relax and enjoy it, (he’ll face the consequences later.) 

 

At first Zayn is aware of the giggles and the excitement then everything disappears. Everything but Niall’s lips, and his hands, and his tongue, and Niall, Niall, Niall…

 

The blond’s all over and suddenly he isn’t there at all. And Zayn misses him immediately.

 

His dark eyes remain closed for a second too long, (god, that’s embarrassing) and his lips pursed and wet and red and, when he finally opens his eyes, Niall is looking at him with a question shining in his eyes.

 

That night Niall sleeps with the two girls that kissed and Zayn goes home alone. He goes home and thinks about Niall, about the kiss,  about how fucked  he is…

 

Time passes and Zayn doesn’t hear from Niall, and not a day passes that he doesn’t think about the blond, (it’s always blondes).

 

 

Niall is unsurprisingly surrounded by people who seem to fight over his attention. Zayn passes by him, makes sure to catch his eyes and walks towards the kitchen to find something to drink.

 

Niall doesn’t take too long and when he steps into the kitchen he looks almost eager to see  Zayn. Zayn,  who realizes he’s been waiting for this moment for a long while now. The confrontation, you may say. However, now that it has come, now the ending is here, Zayn is afraid that it will not be the end he was waiting for.

 

“You’ve been neglecting my calls.”  Zayn states.

 

Niall doesn’t seem to fazed, “Yes, I have been.” He concedes with every ounce of tranquility he possesses.

 

Zayn forces himself not to give up so easily, “What did I do?” And his voice sounds pathetically desperate.

 

Niall looks away for a fleeting second and then back at Zayn, almost fiercely, “Zayn, I think you might like me.”

 

And that might be a kind way of putting how Zayn feels about Niall. Yet, the older boy chooses not to  feel embarrassed. No, he’s too angry to feel embarrassed, “Is that such a bad thing, Niall?” He exclaims, “Is it such a crime to like you?”

 

“Not a crime,” Niall says evenly, “but it’s stupid, Zayn, and you are better than that.”

 

Zayn opens his mouth to protest but Niall shuts him with his lips.

 

The kiss is too much and not enough.  Definitely, there’s more in it that friendship or sexual attraction and for a fleeting moment Zayn could swear that Niall was his, but then the blond pulls back and Zayn wonders if he was just seeing what he wanted to see.

 

 

The thing is that Zayn may look like a heartbreaker, except he is really not.

 

 It’s usually the other way round. He’s usually the one to have his heart stomped over; he falls in love and then he has to move on.  He gives but never receives anything in exchange.

 

And Niall… Niall is the kind of guy that charms you into thinking that you are safe around him. The kind of boy that breaks your heart but manages to look adorable while doing it.

 

 Niall kisses Zayn two times and then leaves Zayn to pick up the pieces. He kisses him two times and disappears, and Zayn doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

From: Zayn

To: Niall

 

“Hey mate, haven’t heard of you for a while. You busy tonight?”

 

From: Niall

To: Zayn

 

“Hey Zayn, you are a good guy, I think it’s best if we stop things here.”

 

Niall is a fantasy. Niall is ethereal like an empty promise. Niall is everywhere and suddenly he isn’t there at all.


End file.
